


of now and forever

by thatofyou



Series: of tears and heaven [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: "i could love you in a million different lives, you know?"





	of now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/28394269069) then [lj](http://thatofyou.livejournal.com/7795.html) in february 2013.

jinki tilts his head upwards to look at minho, who is sitting on top of the counter, watching him dice carrots, and says, "i could love you in a million different lives, you know?"  
  
minho doesn't know what to say to this because even after all these years—the messy confessions, the heart-felt affections, the cold war arguments, the quiet concessions—he's still a little amazed that jinki likes him too.  loves him, even.  so he lets the happiness he feels spread throughout his body, cheeks flushing the faintest of reds, and brim over the edge into a smile.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
they're both quiet for a while, jinki focused on cutting the rest of his vegetables, minho focused on him.   _those hands that have touched me, those arms that have held me, those lips that have kissed me, those eyes that see me_.  he watches jinki slide each cut up vegetable into the pot, then place the dirty bowls into the sink.  
  
jinki turns to him then, fits himself between minho's legs until his thighs are pressed against the counter.  minho lifts both arms to cradle jinki's head in his hands, and bends down to kiss him lightly.  jinki closes his eyes, and keeps his forehead pressed against minho's.  
  
"yeah."


End file.
